Just Pretend
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Apenas feche os olhos e imagine que isso nunca aconteceu. Ninguém disse que não seria doloroso. One-shot - Shikamaru, Ino e um longo caminho a percorrer. / TRADUÇÃO - Original by fiesa.


Nem _Naruto_ e nem a fanfic abaixo me pertencem.

Antes de mais nada, isso é coisa da fiesa, a mesma autora que escreveu _Linger_. Por isso, se vocês fecharem a janelinha agora, vai acabar perdendo mais este texto meio prolixo, mas tão bonito quanto.

Vamos?

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Just Pretend**_ -

* * *

.

.

* * *

Apenas feche seus olhos e imagine.

Imagine que você nunca fez parte do Time 10.

Você não cresceu sendo o filho de um bom shinobi e da esposa dele. Seu pai não é chamado de traseiro preguiçoso por sua mãe, e você nunca pensa que ele encontrara o equilíbrio preciso entre desfrutar de seu tempo livre e trabalhar com lealdade e obediência para o lugar que você não cresceu chamando de casa. Sua mãe não é chata e não fala alto e não é impaciente e não é uma boa mãe. Ela não prepara o jantar todas as noites e não faz marmitas de almoço para você levar à escola. E ela nunca leva uma garrafa térmica de chocolate quente e biscoitos para o lugar favorito seu e de seu pai, e nunca senta e olha as nuvens junto com vocês dois.

Você não entra para a Academia com sete anos de idade e os próximos três não passam muito devagar para acompanhar nem rápido demais para assistir. Você nunca encontra um menino que é gentil assim como você e uma menina escandalosa, que é chata para te importunar e uma brincalhona que praticamente grita solidão, mas que sempre sorri, e um menino tão entusiasmado quanto que nunca vai a lugar algum sem seu cãozinho, e muitos mais. Você pode pensar que as aulas são chatas porque é claro e lógico muito do que o Iruka-sensei fala sobre uma ou outra coisa, mas você não escuta embora seus olhos estejam fechados. Você não observa, também, que você nunca observou as pessoas em sua classe porque, um dia, tudo o que você sabe sobre eles não será importante.

Você nunca foi selecionado para entrar no Time 10, com um professor jounin cujo nome é Asuma e que parece fumar sem parar. Seus colegas de equipe não são o garoto gentil e a garota chata e você não tem certeza qual dos dois vai dar certo nisso ou não, mas nunca você acha que só você pode. Você nunca dá o que acha que é o seu melhor e depois se afasta, e seus companheiros nunca fazem o mesmo. Seu trabalho em equipe nunca não é perfeito e você nunca questiona ainda que ache que é problemático porque a garota chata e o garoto gentil e você não são exatos opostos. Assim, nunca vocês três se transformaram em uma unidade quase perfeita.

Imagine que você nunca fez parte do Time 10.

* * *

Imagine que você nunca falhou em sua primeira missão.

Você nunca se fez Chuunin em sua primeira tentativa. Você nunca luta com a kunoichi de Suna e você não a engana e você não desiste. Você não ganha seu colete Chuunin naquele dia e Asuma-sensei nunca o convida para jantar no restaurante favorito do gentil e leal garoto que você nunca conheceu. A garota chata que você nunca viu não reclamaria contigo e você nunca saberia que ela estava tentando te dizer que estava orgulhosa de você e que queria te parabenizar. Você não teria gostado de passar dois dias alegremente pacíficos com os seus amigos e os de seu pai.

Você não estava lá quando a notícia da deserção de Sasuke chegou à Tsunade-hime. Você nunca ouviu falar de Sasuke Uchiha antes e nunca se perguntou como um ser humano pode ser tão vazio por dentro. Você não assume a responsabilidade que a Quinta Hokage pôs nos seus ombros e você nunca teria escolhido as pessoas que você nunca viu para a missão. Você nunca poderia saber que eles eram exatamente as pessoas certas. Você não segue Sasuke e não planeja a estratégia para capturá-lo e trazê-lo de volta e você nunca decide deixar para trás seus companheiros, um após o outro. Você não ganha sua luta contra Tayuya e a kunoichi de Suna e seus irmãos nunca vêm em seu auxílio e o metido a brincalhão não luta contra seu melhor amigo e irmão, e nenhum de seus amigos acaba no hospital.

Você não tem nenhuma razão para duvidar de si mesmo. Você não precisa temer pela vida de três dos seus amigos e nem a kunoichi de Suna nem o seu pai tiveram de conversar com você. Você nunca percebe o quão importante é nunca desistir e sempre ter cuidado e planejar bem. Você nunca cresce em mente e caráter.

Imagine que você nunca falhou em sua primeira missão.

* * *

Imagine que Asuma-sensei nunca morreu.

Sua equipe nunca desenvolveu um vínculo mais profundo do que você jamais pensou que poderia ser. Vocês não conheceram uns aos outros em um nível que você nunca teria imaginado ser possível: A garota chata não é muito mais do que chata e o garoto gentil não é muito mais do que gentil. Ela não é leal e inteligente e amável e prática e honesta e rápida e bonita. Ele não é doce e compassivo e sua fé em você não é nada absoluta e surpreendente. E você não quer mudar, não precisa pôr responsabilidades em seus ombros e começar a ouvir mais de perto ao invés de apenas assistir.

Ao contrário de qualquer outro time, o seu não é enviado em missões. Não há as fáceis e não há as difíceis e você não precisa realizá-las uma após a outra. E, um dia, seu professor não morre e você não deve ver isso acontecer.

A perda não é pior do que qualquer um de vocês poderia ter imaginado. Ele nunca deixa uma última mensagem para cada um de vocês e ninguém precisa preencher buracos e a única coisa em que você pensa é em se vingar. E você não consegue junto com seus amigos. Isso não é vingança porque shinobis não deixam que sua visão seja nublada por emoções assim. E isso nunca o faz se sentir bem. A decisão de deixarem de ser um time nunca é tomada e você e seus ex-colegas de equipe ainda não conhecem e não partilham um cigarro, mesmo que nenhum de vocês goste do sabor, embora todos anseiem pelas lembranças.

Imagine que Asuma-sensei nunca morreu.

* * *

Imagine que a guerra nunca aconteceu.

A vida nunca foi feita para ser calma e pacífica para a geração de shinobis a qual você pertence. A última guerra não foi há mais de vinte anos, e você nunca teve que lutar contra inimigos como Orochimaru, Pain e companhia. Tsunade-hime nunca entrou em coma e nunca deixou o posto de Hokage vago para Danzou e Danzou nunca participou da reunião dos Kages e nunca se aliou à Akatsuki. Sasuke nunca matou Danzou e Itachi nunca lutou e nunca encontrou um motivo para trair Konoha total e inteiramente. Os cinco países nunca encontraram terreno comum para uma aliança e nunca lutaram lado a lado. O lugar de Orochimaru nunca foi tomado por Kabuto e a aliança nunca enfrentou os piores inimigos que poderia imaginar.

Você nunca teria aprendido a viver em uma guerra. Você não vê os seus amigos se acostumarem com lutas e emboscadas e ataques furtivos. A tão-chata garota não iria morrer tantas vezes porque ela nunca precisou deixar o corpo de um inimigo rapidamente após matá-lo com as próprias mãos. O garoto sempre gentil não se sente mal cada vez que ele não esmaga crianças que usam hitaiates e coletes. Não há noites cheias de dúvidas e medos e dias cheios de sangue e lutas. Não há preocupação com os outros, o brincalhão-que-ainda-tenta-se-controlar, o ainda-entusiasmado-garoto-e-seu-antes-cãozinho, a garota-tímida-que-pode-matar-um-homem-parrudo-com-um-toque e todos os demais. Nunca há lesões e cicatrizes e nunca há o conhecimento de que se deve dar tudo de vocês contra um inimigo comum, e que o fogo tem que continuar queimando.

Você nunca encontra Asuma-sensei outra vez. As feridas já cicatrizadas nunca são reabertas e você nunca tem a chance de dizer ao seu professor tudo o que agora lhe é devido. Nem você e nem seus não-colegas de equipe acabam lutando contra o homem que é como um segundo pai para todos vocês. Os fantoches de Kabuto nunca se rebelam contra seu controlador e você e seus melhores amigos nunca precisam matar o seu ex-professor e ele nunca lhe agradece por isso.

Imagine que a guerra nunca aconteceu.

* * *

Imagine que Ino nunca se juntou à ANBU.

A paz nunca mais retornou às cinco nações shinobi. Suna nunca instalou um diplomata permanente em Konoha e você nunca se tornou o chefe do corpo diplomático da Vila da Folha. Você nunca acordou suando e segurando uma arma-que-não-está-com-você por causa de um pesadelo com a guerra e você nunca encontrou a antes chata garota na Torre do Hokage à noite. Você nunca teria notado o jeito como ela falou menos e observou mais e você nunca se perguntou como ela poderia ter mudado tanto. Não haveria um novo feriado na Vila da Folha e estranhos em toda a parte e não seria preciso estabelecer um Escritório de Turismo em Konoha.

Você não teria bastante trabalho no qual se enterrar mas não teria tempo para atender a embaixatriz de Suna frequentemente, também. Você nunca teria pensado que a companhia dela não era desagradável e você nunca teria aceitado encontrá-la novamente. Você não teria feito muitas coisas que você nunca tinha pensado em fazer na sua vida. E você nunca, nunca teria se surpreendido ao, de repente, ver uma lista com os novos recrutas ANBU e ler o nome da garota antes-chata-agora-estranhamente-quieta nela.

Ela não teria sido capaz de, de forma alguma, de fazer Anko Mitarashi aceitar treiná-la. Ela não teria abandonado sua amada floricultura e feito seus pais temerem por sua vida diariamente. Ela quase não foi morta no treinamento por cerca de três vezes e nunca teria retornado para a Vila da Folha com ferimentos graves mais vezes do que isso. A garota de cabelo rosa nunca teria ansiosamente pedido a você que, por favor, falasse com ela porque ela está ficando mais e mais distante a cada dia. Você nunca teria começado a observá-la com muito mais cuidado e portanto estragado o seu relacionamento com a kunoichi de Suna, embaixatriz oficial e irmã do Kazekage. O agora-ainda pai da garota não teria te perseguido por toda Konoha, te chamando de stalker e pervertido. Ela não iria se tornar reclusa e nunca se perderia no caminho de casa e seu coração no frio, ares sombrios em sua mente. Ela nunca precisa de alguém para ancorá-la à Terra, para lhe dar carinho e amor, e você nunca sabe que a pessoa tinha que ser alguém próximo a ela.

Imagine que Ino nunca se juntou à ANBU.

* * *

Imagine que a equipe genin de Chouji nunca se despedaçou.

Seu melhor amigo não concorda em assumir uma equipe genin e portanto não precisa gastar todo o seu tempo para treiná-los e para vê-los. Seus alunos não são os gêmeos órfãos e o menino quieto loiro e eles nunca crescem juntos. Muito pelo contrário: Eles não desenvolvem uma relação baseada na necessidade e no amor, na culpa, no ódio e no ciúme. Seu melhor amigo não estava com eles muitas vezes e nunca os convidou para almoçar ou para jantar e ele nunca os apresentou para você. Você nunca viu o potencial do garoto loiro e a força na menina de cabelo escuro e as emoções em seu irmão gêmeo e você nunca tentou avisá-lo de que eles tinham potencial para o ferir, também. Você nunca viu e nem disse e nunca sentiu que as coisas estavam andando em círculos, como a história se repetia.

O tempo não passou. A primavera nunca chegou à Vila da Folha e o menino de cabelo escuro nunca foi embora e as outras duas crianças de seu melhor amigo não desapareceram atrás de uma máscara ANBU e em uma multidão de outros shinobis. Você nunca viu os seus colegas de equipe sofrerem e se magoarem e nunca se sentiu absolutamente indefeso. Você nunca procurou a culpa em si mesmo e nunca não chegou a uma resposta. Os pesadelos nunca mais voltaram e você não se aplica numa missão em algum lugar longe porque não pôde suportar os rostos vazios dos seus antes amigos para sempre. Os pesadelos e as memórias nunca te assombraram e você não voltou após três meses e a situação não era diferente quando você voltou ao lugar que você nunca chamou de casa.

Você nunca tentou chegar perto de seus antes-amigos após seu retorno. Você não esperou que a antes-chata-agora-quieta garota por horas apenas para falar com ela por um minuto e vê-la dar um fugaz mas bonito sorriso. Você não levou o garoto ainda-gentil-agora-amargurado para o seu lugar não-favorito do mundo para conversar. Os anos nunca pareceram passar e você nunca sentiu como se o mundo ao seu redor nunca houvesse mudado tanto. Os alunos do seu melhor amigo nunca se recuperaram da perda de um deles e você não os vê sentados no banco do Portão Principal, à espera, sempre à espera, nunca caindo a ficha. Você nunca convidou a garota antes-chata-agora-interessante para jantar e ela nunca sorriu e o avisou de que ele só tinha permissão para pagar a conta se ela pagar a próxima vez. A criança desaparecida de Chouji nunca mais voltou e as feridas nunca cicatrizaram e o verão nunca cedeu lugar ao outono.

Imagine que a equipe genin de Chouji nunca se despedaçou.

* * *

Imagine que Naruto nunca se tornou Hokage.

Jiraiya-sama nunca morreu em suas lutas contra Pain. Você nunca reparou no quanto que Tsunade-sama parecia sentir a falta dele, porque ela nunca acordou chamando o nome dele suavemente e ela nunca viu o céu distraída nas tardes chuvosas. Você nunca se perguntou como ela pôde encontrar a força para seguir adiante mesmo que tivesse perdido a todos que ela amava e você nunca percebeu que ela ainda tinha alguém e algo para proteger. Mas você nunca não se espantou, também, quando ela declarou oficialmente seu sucessor.

A Vila da Folha não mudou. Ela nunca cresceu e tornou-se mais suave e mais sólida e mais colorida e mais preta e branca. Você nunca sentiu a mudança porque você nunca mudou, também. Você nunca se sentiu mais velho e cansado e ainda cheio de energia porque este não era mais o momento da sua geração. Você não desfruta de noites fora com o ainda-gentil-agora-casado garoto e a antes-chata-agora-linda garota. Nessas noites, vocês nunca falaram tanto e nunca se recordavam um bocado. Você nunca começou a realmente, realmente sentir a falta deles (dela) e realmente, realmente nunca esperou ansioso para voltar para o lugar que você nunca chamou de casa.

Você não jurou oficialmente sua lealdade para com o antes-brincalhão-agora-Rokudaime. Você não olhou para ele um dia e visto um adulto, uma pessoa adulta que tinha vivido muito e visto ainda mais. Nunca pareceu estranho, também, ver a pessoa que todos antes odiaram ser quem todo mundo ama agora. Isso não parece estranho e isso não faz uma raiva subir à sua garganta como ácido porque você nunca não sabe o quão muito esse garoto pode ser capaz de fazer. Não tendo visto muito, você não questiona. Ele não é forte, não é dedicado, não é totalmente leal e, por último mas não menos importante, não é absolutamente cheio de amor. Ele não ama ninguém, não se sente responsável por cada pessoa da vila que você e ele nunca chamaram de lar. Você nunca acha que ele foi a melhor escolha para ser Rokudaime Hokage e nunca teve certeza de que Tsunade-hime tomou sua melhor decisão.

Apenas imagine que Naruto nunca se tornou Hokage.

* * *

Imagine que seus pais nunca morreram.

Você nunca os amou, de qualquer maneira. Eles nunca foram bons pais, nunca tomaram conta de você e nunca te amaram. Nunca houve momentos em que você quis mandá-los para o inferno, mas eles não foram seus pais então isso não era normal. Você não sabia que as pessoas não vivem eternamente e provavelmente você não percebeu o jeito como ele nunca pareciam diferentes, o jeito como não mudaram. Os cabelos deles nunca se acinzentaram, os olhos deles nunca pareciam cansados. Eles nunca pareceram mais fracos para você, mais velhos, mais gastos e exaustos. Você nunca notou porque você nunca os amou e se importou com eles.

Sua geração shinobi não foi de filhos do inverno. A geração de seus pais não foi de filhos do verão. Eles nunca viram guerras e lutas, eles nunca sentiram suas perdas e mortes. Você nunca sentiu mas você nunca nasceu para isso. Sua geração não nasceu para a tristeza e o desespero e para a felicidade e a perda e para o amor e a liberdade. O inverno não é frio e nunca parece ter fim. Você não nasceu no inverno e seus pais não nasceram no verão e não morreram no verão, também.

Eles não morrem juntos. Eles não morrem onde queriam e não morrem como queriam. E eles não morrem como os seus pais. Eles não morrem protegendo você e as pessoas que você passou a gostar mais do que qualquer outra coisa – o ainda-gentil-e-valente garoto e a antes-chata-agora-amada garota. Não é uma geração Ino-Shika-Chou que dá suas vidas em troca da geração de crianças do inverno a qual você não pertence. Isso não é um sacrifício e não é um presente e você nunca não se recupera. Você não chora por dentro, você nunca sente que o mundo perdeu sua cor. O ainda-gentil garoto e a antes-chata garota não o acompanham em seu não-sofrimento e você nunca compartilha sua dor e você nunca ficam mais próximos assim. E o tempo nunca cura feridas e o ainda-gentil garoto não te pediu para ser o padrinho de seu filho e você nunca pediu a antes-chata garota para casar com você.

Imagine que seus pais nunca morreram.

* * *

Imagine que você nunca foi feliz.

Você nunca sonhou em se casar com uma simples, fácil, moderadamente bonita esposa e em ter dois filhos. Você nunca não teria imaginado que iria se apaixonar por ela, a antes-chata-agora-mais do-que-tudo garota que não é nada problemática. Ela nunca não deixou de ser ANBU e você nunca passou dias e noites preocupado com a segurança dela. E você nunca a teria ancorado para a Terra e a para a realidade, também. Ela nunca encontrou alguém em quem pudesse se apoiar quando a máscara torna-se muito pesada e você nunca acha que a vida tinha um estranho jeito de dar esperança aos desesperados, amor ao não-amado e calor para o frio.

A criança nunca foi chamada logo após sua mãe. Porque ela não protestou, você decidiu usar o nome completo dela que ninguém nunca usou e que chamou a criança de Inoshia. E você nunca amou sua filha, nunca a olhou com o coração cheio de felicidade e amor. Nunca houve ciúmes, às vezes, porque Inoshia podia ancorar sua mulher à realidade ainda mais do que você podia. Mas você nunca amou as duas mais do que à própria vida e isso estava ótimo. Você nunca passeou nas tardes de domingo e a antes-chata garota nunca sorriu para você e a mão cicatrizada dela na sua nunca pareceu tão real do que qualquer outra coisa. E Inoshia nunca riu e chorou e começou a caminhar e a falar e a correr e a falar de novo. Ela nunca se apaixonou ou foi ferida ou conheceu outras garotas ou entrou para a Academia ou foi em missões e você nunca pensou que ela e sua esposa eram as coisas mais preciosas da sua vida.

Você nunca foi feliz. Você nunca não pensa nisso antes mas a felicidade veio para a geração de filhos do inverno, também, e você nunca vê o sol da primavera brilhar através das folhas da floresta. Você nunca experimenta tempos de paz e quietude. O antes-brincalhão-agora-Rokudaime nunca se casa com sua primeira paixão, a garota de cabelo rosa, e o ainda-entusiasmado-com-seu-cão-enorme não vence o concurso de criação de cães da Nação do Fogo por cinco vezes e a quieta-mas-letalmente-forte herdeira Hyuuga não muda seu clã e nunca se casa com seu primo. Tsunade-hime nunca não desapareceu um dia, em silêncio e sem ser vista, e nunca não retornou. E você nunca levou ao altar a filha de Asuma-sensei que você nunca treinou, nunca ensinou seu afilhado a ser um bom shinobi e nunca ouviu a canção do vento com sua amada esposa e ficou vendo as nuvens.

Imagine que você nunca foi feliz.

* * *

Apenas imagine.

Imagine que nada disso aconteceu. Imagine que você teve uma vida normal, nunca conheceu os membros do Time 10, nunca viu Asuma-sensei morrer. Imagine que a guerra nunca aconteceu e que você nunca aprendeu a matar sem hesitação. Imagine que Ino nunca se juntou à ANBU e que nunca se perdeu, imagine que Chouji nunca foi ferido pela destruição de sua equipe. Imagine que os maus momentos nunca são seguidos pelos bons. Imagine que seus entes queridos nunca o deixaram, imagine que você nunca aprendeu, nunca viu, nunca ensinou, nunca chorou. Imagine que você nunca cometeu erros e nunca sentiu emoções, imagine que você nunca viu as pessoas partirem e que você nunca se sentiu sozinho e completamente perdido. Imagine que você nunca fez experiências, boas ou más. Imagine que você nunca fez mal às pessoas e que nunca feriu ninguém. Imagine que você nunca sentiu solidão e felicidade, amor e ódio. Imagine que você nunca teve uma vida plena.

Imagine que você nunca imaginou.

E, em seguida, abra seus olhos e veja o sol.

.

**.fim**

.

.


End file.
